El reflejo del paso del tiempo
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: Como para el tiempo y como cambian las cosas para los Lupin, los Black y los Malfoy [Personaje OC como narrador]


Hola ^ v ^

Esta historia la escribí para el **Torneo Las Sebastianas**

Es una historia un poco rara, pero espero que os guste ^v^

 **El reflejo del paso del tiempo**

Mi nombre es Shana, y ya hace 2 años que acabo la segunda guerra mágica. Desde ese entonces vivo con Remus, Tonks, Teddy y Andrómeda, supongo que os estaréis preguntando el porqué. Pues veréis, Lupin me crió desde que era un bebé, pero por circunstancias del destino, a los 11 años me vi obligada a separarme de él, por lo que cuando al final de la guerra nos reencontramos, no quise volver a perderlo, después de todo es como un padre para mí.

Remus empezó a trabajar como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts un año después de que la guerra llegara a su fin, y Tonks sigue con su trabajo como Auror, aun así ambos pasan bastante tiempo en casa cuidando de Teddy.

Teddy, el pequeño y dulce Teddy, habla mucho para su edad, el problema es que cuesta mucho entenderle, te habla y te habla, dicen que en eso se parece a su madre, siempre sonriendo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que no le estas entendiendo, frunce el ceño, arruga los morros y su pelo se vuelve rojo, a continuación y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño te gira la cara y se calla, sin duda el pequeño tiene carácter.

En estas situaciones, su madre siempre se ríe, su padre se pone nervioso, al igual que su padrino, Andrómeda niega ligeramente la cabeza mientras susurra que es igual que su madre, y Narcissa junto a Draco, sonríen con dulzura. ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me río, este niño es adorable.

Ver a Narcissa Malfoy por casa es algo normal para mí, suele venir de visita para hablar con su hermana, Andrómeda, y también para ver a Teddy, y aunque para mi sea normal, por lo que me han contado no siempre fue así, Andrómeda traicionó a la noble y ancestral casa de los Black casándose con un nacido de muggles, o como ellos lo llamaban un sangre sucia. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, nunca entenderé porque el linaje de sangre es tan importante para algunos!  
Pero eso carece de importancia, es más si no me lo hubiesen contado, nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de ello, ambas hablan con mucha normalidad, se podría decir que han recuperado el "tiempo perdido" sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Aún conociendo bastante bien a Narcissa, nunca había visto a su marido, Lucius, el cual fue acusado de mortífago y actualmente se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban. Narcissa casi no lo menciona, pero sé que le preocupa el estado de su esposo, ya que las pocas veces que ha hablado de él, no puede esconder el tono de preocupación que se crea en su mirada y en su voz.

Por otro lado, el hijo de los Malfoy, Draco, ha empezado a salir con el salvador del mundo, el gran Harry Potter, irónico ¿verdad? La verdad es que no hacen mala pareja, discuten mucho eso sí, era muy raro que estén de acuerdo con algo, pero se quieren, y eso se nota, a fin de cuentas es lo más importante.

Draco y Harry pasaban mucho tiempo con el pequeño Teddy de dos años de edad, era gracioso ver como su pelo pasaba de ser azul, color más común, a moreno y luego a rubio, para ir cambiando sucesivamente en el tiempo que compartía la pareja con el niño.

Por lo que había oído, al principio, a los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, no les gustaba mucho la idea de que este tuviera una relación sentimental con Draco, pero poco a poco lo fueron aceptando, hasta el punto de salir en grupo más de una vez.

Ante este tipo de cosas me doy cuenta de lo curioso que es ver cómo la gente cambia, y puedes llegar a aceptar personas con las que nunca imaginaste poder llevarte bien.

Justo como ahora, en la sala de estar de la familia Lupin, se encuentra el pequeño metamorfomago jugando con unas pequeñas piezas de construcción, en los sofás, frente a la chimenea, están sentados Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione, el rubio y el pelirrojo discuten sobre algo relacionado con el Quidditch, mientras sus respectivas parejas observan al pequeño jugar.

De pronto el niño se levanta, y acercándose a su padrino, le entrega una de las múltiples piezas con las que hace unos momentos jugaba. El moreno le mira extrañado, no entiende que es lo que quiere su ahijado, este simplemente le mira, entrecierra sus ojos y vuelve su cabello negro, se ríe y se vuelve a sentar en el suelo para seguir jugando, lo que deja a Harry con cara de confusión y una pieza de construcción en la mano, dicha escena, no hace más que provocar las risas de todos los presentes.

-Realmente no entiendo a los niños- Menciona Potter recostándose de nuevo en el sofá con la pieza aun en la mano.

-No tienes por qué entenderlos, son niños- Responde su pareja mirándole con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Es feliz, vive en su mundo- Dice Hermione mirando como Teddy sigue concentrado en su juego.

-Puede, pero igualmente, a veces me gustaría poder entenderle- Sigue insistiendo Harry sin apartar la mirada del objeto que aun yace en sus manos.

-A todos, tío a todos- Con esta simple respuesta, dada por el pelirrojo del grupo, finaliza la conversación y la sala queda sumida en un cómodo silencio, este solo se rompe de vez en cuando con los sonidos que el pequeño hace de vez en cuando.

Sonrío desde la escalera, donde lo he estado observando todo, después de la guerra, aunque esta haya pasado hace ya dos años, este tipo de momentos, son relajantes, aunque no participe en ellos, saber que existen, ver cómo la gente puede seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente, hace que todo haya merecido la pena, hube pérdidas, sí, pero viendo al grupo que ahora hay ante mí, me doy cuenta de las ganancias que obtuvimos, estas, van más allá del hecho de haber vencido al Señor Tenebroso. Mucho más allá. La reunión de personas que no se veían desde hace años, el cambio positivo en la mentalidad de muchos, la esperanza, el amor, la luz que ilumina el presente, todo, absolutamente todo, lo que no es referente a la victoria contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, es mérito personal de cada una de las personas que sobrevivieron a esa devastadora guerra.

Como ya dije es un poco extraña

Acepto criticas y comentarios

Jaa Ne


End file.
